


Finding Love

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, High School, Humor, Multi, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96
Summary: Ren had seen Rose so many times at school. They had the some of same classes and in a couple had sat by each other. They would exchange hellos and goodbyes but other than that there was nothing. Ren didn't know a thing about her and she didn't know a thing about him. All Ren knew about her was that her name was Rose, he had a crush on her, and she was night blind but one day that was about to change.





	Finding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Cast involves NU'EST, Rose and Jiyool; will be updated soon.

~6:00AM:

Rose woke up to her alarm clock. She felt her way to it flipping off the alarm then felt her way for the light switch then stretched and grabbed her night stick. At the five age of five Rose had become night blind and her father not wanting to deal with it left her and her mother. At first Rose didn’t understand but as time went on she began to understand little by little. When she was ten she became more independent coming up with different ways to navigate at night and had grown used to the way things were. There was always a chance of her becoming completely blind but she didn't let that stop her from living her life. Like every morning she washed her face then got dressed and began her morning routine. By 6:40 she was always out the door and on her way to school.

 

 

~At School:

Rose walked up to the school doors then into the school navigating her way to her locker with night stick. When she got to her locker she paused taking off her sunglasses letting her eyes adjust to the light. When her eyes were adjusted she slid her glasses in her bag then opened her locker.

 

 

~With Ren:

Ren was across from Rose in the hall leaning on a couple lockers with his friends by her side.

“Look there she is.” Minhyun says motioning to Rose.

“And your point?” Ren asks.

“Come on dude it's junior year and you've been crushin hard on her since the sixth grade.” Aron says nudging his arm.

“That may be true but I’m just going to make myself seem like an ass. I will say something then with my luck it will come out sounding stupid.” Ren says crossing his arms.

“Such a pussy...go on pretty boy go talk to her!” Baekho says nudging him forwarded.

“Bet you thirty bucks he will piss himself and look like an idiot.” JR mumbles to Baekho as Ren walks away.

“You’re so on because unlike you I have faith in our friend.”

“Betting on Ren’s fate again?” Jiyool asks walking up to them.

“You know it.” JR says with a smile wrapping his arms around her.

“How much?” She asks.

“Twenty.”

“Cheap ass i would have betted thirty.”

 

Ren had stumbled forward catching himself then went up to Rose she closed her locker.

“Hi me Ren….i mean….I’m Ren….” He trails mentally facepalming himself.

“Yeah…don’t we have first period of English together, lunch and calculus along with History?”

“Yeah I sit by you...I actually have a question.”

Rose gave a smile giving a soft chuckle at how cute he looked when he got nervous.

“Would you um maybe go on a date or just hang out sometime?” Ren asks.

Rose stood there for a moment non responsive then gave a soft smile, “look Ren that's really sweet of you but I’m going to have to pass.”

“I get it, it's okay maybe some other time?” He suggests.

“Yeah some other time.” She says softly.

 

Ren stood there watching as she walked away. He had so many questions on why she turned him down but didn't want to bombard her.

“You didn't get the girl?” Minhyun asks.

Ren shakes his head, “she said I was sweet but said she had to pass.”

Baekho frowned slinging an arm around Ren, “it's alright buddy you will get her eventually.”

 

 

~With Rose:

Rose walked into her first period class taking her seat as other students began piling in. Usually like in her other classes she would stare out the window but unfortunately this room had none, so instead she looked at her papers her mind going to Ren. She had hoped that she hadn't hurt him and she did feel bad for turning him down but she had a reason. Rose was used to keeping to herself, and she didn't like getting close to anyone because she liked the quiet, she liked to be alone. Sometimes it did get lonely but she was okay with it. Maybe that wasn't the best reason but it was the truth. Class had started twenty minutes later, the teacher’s loud voice snapping her out of her thoughts. The wind outside grew stronger as the rain picked up and five minutes later everything for Rose went dark. Rose knew from the moment everything went dark and hearing a few girls squeak that the power in the school had gone out.

“Fucking christ, just my luck.” Rose growls dropping her pencil on her book.

Other students along with Ren and his friends decided to sit on the ground. Ren let his gaze go to a frustrated Rose. He didn't know why or how he got the sudden urge to pull her in his lap but he did. He smirked then took her hand placing her on his lap, “you should cuddle with me.” Ren says with a smile.

“Get off me!” Rose growls trying to get away.

Ren sighed holding her close, “just relax I’m not going to hurt you.”

The others had turned on the flashlights on their phone. The light had provided Rose with some vision but the only thing she could make out was shadows. She had calmed down slightly but still struggled a little.

“Hold out your hand.” Ren demands softly. Rose looked away but held out her hand then he wrote the word “beautiful, dinner @ 7:00 tonight” with his finger on the palm of her hand. She froze her struggling coming to a complete halt.

“You…..but why?” Rose asks Ren in a whisper.

“Because I like you and I have since the seventh grade. Please Rose give me a chance.” Ren whispers softly.

Rose pondered in her head trying to come up with an excuse but she had come up with nothing.

She sighed closing her eyes, “fine i’ll give you a chance, but don't make me regret it.”

“I will make sure you don't regret it.” He says softly with a smile.

 

The students had sat in the dark for a good thirty minutes when the teacher came on the intercom, “attention students, due to the power outage you are dismissed, please go home and stay indoors for safety conditions.”

There was a chorus of cheers as kids had grabbed their bags running out of the room.

“Looks like I’m coming home with you now.” Ren smiles.

“Guess so….just don't be a pain in my ass.” Rose says feeling her way back to her desk to gather her things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a testing chapter. If all goes well and people are enjoying the story and want more then I will continue. If people are not interested then I will be deleting it. Please tell me your thoughts and what you think.


End file.
